Death is only the beginning
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: Odd has a past that no one would believe; except those who have experianced it. But now the past has caught up with him and his friends Tara and May, now they must deal with the things from their past while sticking in at school and battling XANA. But the past can hold many a dark secret. And who exactly are Tara and May to Odd and what is their past together. Discontinued.
1. Reawakening

**Death is only the beginning.**

**Reawakening.**

Through the gates of Kadic academy walked two girls in their early teens. The stood out from the crowd of children with their unnaturally pale skin and the strange aura they had.

One girl had midnight black hair that was tied up into ponytails that reached her waist, she wore a pair of white and black trainers, a set of baggy trousers that had the left side black and the right one white, she had a white t-shirt with black trimmings, a black short sleeved over coat, on her hands she wore black fingerless gloves with white cuffs, behind a pair of sunglasses she had red eyes.

The other girl had blond hair in a pixie-cut style, on the top left of her lip not to far from the middle was a birth mark, she wore knee high brown boots, she wore a red skirt that was just above the knee, under that she wore white leggings, she wore a white jacket with snow designs on it and under the sunglasses she wore she had one green eye and one blue.

The two girls strode confidently into the main office building.

"Hello we're the new transfer students." spoke the blond haired girl in a Scottish accent.

The receptionist nodded while typing on her computer.

"Names?" the woman asked.

"May and Tara Falcon. I'm May." answered the girl with the blond hair.

"Okay, papers?"

The black haired girl now identified as Tara handed the woman the papers, she looked at them before handing them back.

"Everything is in order." she them handed Tara a key and two timetables. "You two will be sharing a room; the door number is on the key."

Both girls nodded as they picked up their back-packs off the floor and made their way to the room.

Once the girls had entered the room they dumped their bags on their bed.

"We're in the same class as him and he should recognise us." said May.

"I imagine he'll have the same reaction we did when we found out about this." said Tara in a Spanish accent.

"Yeah our reaction to this was quite funny come to think of it."

They both thought back to a month ago when they walked into their house only to be greeted by a familiar face. Tara had repeatedly screamed the word _NO! _and May had just decided to scream in anguish and faint. They both laughed slightly at the memory.

"He'll probably try and find some way to at least remain here until his duty is done." said Tara.

"Well if I remember correctly from what he told us he swore to not give up fighting this thing until it was defeated it." said May.

The bell for classes suddenly rang.

"Well let's get to class, he'll probably work out what's going on himself as soon as he sees us."

* * *

Odd Della Robbia had woken up in the morning feeling that something concerning him was going to happen and it wasn't XANA. When he had eaten breakfast that morning his friends said he was eating like it was his last meal and Odd had the feeling that even though it was a joke, it was very likely going to be his last.

Odd had his suspicions as to what the feeling could be and one kept coming up, but if it was that he was in trouble. Odd was currently eyeing the door in class somehow knowing that whatever walked through that door would either dismiss of confirm his suspicions.

"Class today we've two new students, you can come in now." announced Miss Hertz.

Into the class walked Tara and May, and Odd knew who they were.

At first he was happy to see them after all this time but then he noticed their pale skin and the fact they hardly moved.

*Oh no* thought Odd *I was correct.*

"Hi I'm May and this is Tara." introduced May.

"Why are you two allowed to wear sunglasses?" asked Sissy rudely.

"Well maybe it's because we have eyes that are sensitive to the light." said Tara.

"Elizabeth their telling the truth." said Miss Hertz before Sissy could answer back.

Sissy mumbled about her name while May and Tara took up places at the back of the class.

Ulrich looked at his best friend with concern, Odd just hadn't been himself all day. And when the two new girls had entered the room Odd had become restless and had a far away look on his face. He had tried to talk to him but intern was just shrugged off.

* * *

It was after school and the gang were enjoying yet another XANA free day.

Odd was sitting talking with Aelita until he saw the new girls heading towards the forest and making a come gesture in his direction, he fed the gang some lame excuse about ditching them then headed off to find them.

Ulrich and the rest of the gang frowned at the poorly made up excuse as Odd ran off in the same direction as May and Tara, something was defiantly up with the three of them.

A few hours later Odd and the two girls returned; they all still acted and looked the same but Odd seemed to be paler. Another odd thing was that Odd himself turned down dinner which was spaghetti and meatballs in favour of staying in his room.

It was then and their that the Lyoko warriors had decided that something was up with their friend and May and Tara had something to do with it; and they would get to the bottom of why.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. And before I get a dozen Emails asking if Tara, May and Odd are now all vampires, you'll just have to wait and see. This story was based off of one of the book ideas I had but now I've adapted some of it into a Fanfiction.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Arise the Fallen Angels

**Arise the Fallen Angels.**

Three students of Kadic academy walked back after sneaking out to go to a party, the two boys and girl had managed to stop themselves from getting too drunk but one boy still was wobbling slightly.

Not thinking straight they decided to take a short-cut through an alleyway, that was a grave mistake.

There was a some sort of a hissing sound that surrounded them on all sides as soon as they had entered. From the shadows crept the most disgusting and ugly things ever, there was three of them and they spoke in some unknown language. Something red glowed angrily from inside the things chests, they seemed to be made out of shadow, they had long bodies, animal-like back legs, long thin and gnarled front legs with huge talons, on the palm of their hands were black sunken in eyes, the bottom of their face were visible to show bloodied long sharp teeth, the top part of their faces were covered with blank blood-red masks and coming from the top of their heads was thin shaggy long gray hair. To sum them up; your nightmares for the next month, if you survived them that is.

The creatures started advancing on the young teens, the girl in a panic reached into her pocket and produced a rape alarm; she switched it on hoping for it to make the things go away but it just made them advance quicker.

"G-go away." yelled one of the boys throwing his bag at one of the creatures, only for it to be ripped apart by the creature.

Just as the creatures were about to do the same to the teens three shots were sounded and there was a hole somewhere in each of the creatures heads, the wounds hardly affected the creatures but it caught their attention.

"Hey!" called a voice, it was male sounding but only just. "I believe he told you to go away."

All heads turned to one end of the alleyway where the dark out-line of someone holding a gun and leaning against one of the walls could be seen.

"But I doubt you even know the meaning of the phrase." came a female voice that had a Spanish accent from the over end of the alley.

"Do they ever?" came another female voice this one Scottish from the same direction.

All heads turned again and they saw the dark out-lines of two females; one was leaning against the wall while another was sitting atop some boxes with one of her legs pulled into her.

"So what do you say we have some fun?" asked the Spanish girl.

The three pushed themselves from their places, as they walked shadows seemed to wrap around them and took the form of clothes on them. Finally the 3 walked into moonlight and the teens and creatures saw what they looked like; all three were teenagers themselves.

The male was wearing black firm fitting trousers that flared slightly at the bottom and dark purple streaks ran down them, he wore black trainers with dark purple highlights, his shirt went all the way down his arms and were attached to gloves at the end, dark purple symbols ran up the sleeves, he wore a dark purple overcoat that seemed almost translucent because it was so thin it also had a hood that was currently up, under the overcoat and around his neck was a medallion made of silver and had some sort of design on it, and finally the boy wore a death mask on his face.**(AN, I mean like the one from the Thief Lord.)**

The Spanish girl wore black jeans, she had black mountain boots on that had white laces, she wore a white top, she wore a black jacket that went down just bellow the knee and on the end of the sleeves were buckles to keep them in place and white symbols ran up the sleeves, the jacket was open and held in a way that wouldn't prohibit the girl's movement and the jacket seemed to be made of some sort of thick material the jacket also had a hood that was currently up, the girl wore the same medallion and mask as the boy.

The Scottish girl wore white tights, on her feet were what looked like red ballerina shoes made out of a thick yet flexible material, she had a skirt that went just above the knee and seemed to be made of black silk, she wore a white shirt that buttoned up and flared out at the bottom just over the skirt, her sleeves were like white netting with red symbols dancing up them and the ends of them attached to the girl's middle finger, she wore a cloak that looked like black silk with red swirls swimming across it but was very thin, the girl also had the same medallion and mask as the other two.

The medallions were the right size for someone to hole in their palm and curl their fingers around it, etched into the surfaces were what looked like an old fashioned gate with symbols spread around the outside of it.

The creatures snarled at the new comers and forgot about their meal in favour of the three who boldly walked their way; the teens seeing this quickly hid behind some trash cans.

The mysterious newcomers just smirked and produced their weapons: the boy produced two sleek black guns that strangely had no place for ammo and on each was a set of symbols on one side, the Spanish girl reached inside the shadows of her cloak and produced a scythe that had a sharp silver blade and smooth sleek black handle, the Scottish girl reached behind her back under her cloak and produced twin katana that had silver blades and red handles.

"You see Drogos we know exactly what you are." said the Spanish teen.

"And you see it's our job to take you back." said the Scottish girl.

"And we aren't some rookie pushovers." said the male.

The Drogos hissed in some sort of language that the three cowering teens that hid behind the trash cans didn't understand, they did catch two words though.

"Fallen Angels!" the creatures hissed.

Suddenly the Drogos charged at each of the now named Fallen Angels, they were ready thought and met each swipe of a claw with a silver blade or bullet.

Each of the Fallen Angels fought in their own way; the Scottish girl fighting was more fluid and like a dance, the male more instinctive and animal like and the Spanish girl more disciplined and meant for hard blows.

The male's bullets tore through the Drogo he was fighting with ease but with every shot fired the symbol on the side of the guns changed, soon the symbols reached a zero and when he tried to fire all that happened were empty clicks. The Drogo though partly torn apart laughed, but the boy just smirked. With a flick of a wrist he threw his guns into the air and caught them when they were upside down; he pressed his pinkie-fingers on the triggers and to the Drogo's surprise dagger blades popped out of the end and the fight resumed.

The Scottish girl danced away from her opponent's claws and attacked with her own blades aiming for the chest. Her silver katana flashed in the moonlight temporarily blinding the Drogo; she took advantage of this and hacked off more of the creatures chest area.

The Spanish girl flipped over the Drogo she was fighting and sliced with her scythe cutting away some of it's hair. I swiped at her with it's claw but with the swing of a blade she sliced off the claws on the hand, the Drogo howled in pain.

While the fight went on the cowering teens were recording the whole thing.

The fight was almost over and the Drogos nearly hacked to pieces, the Drogo fighting the Spanish girl picked up one of it's fallen claws and launched it like a javelin straight for it's opponent. Not having time to block it the claw imbedded it in the Spanish girls chest with one end poking out of her back, The cowering teens gasped as one of their saviours was sure to now die.

The girl looked down at her chest and sighed.

"Really immature, you know that?" she said as it the creature was a toddler that spilt it's milk.

She then grabbed hold of the claw and yanked it out of herself, there was no blood on it; she then proceeded to snap the claw over her leg.

"How many times do we have to tell you things?" said the Fallen Angels together. "You can't kill someone who's already dead."

And with that the three delivered their final blows to the Drogos. All that was left of the Drogos were the angry glowing red balls that flouted in the air; the things suddenly tried to fly away.

"Oh no you don't." said the Fallen Angels together.

They the held up their medallions and the small gates on them opened up to a pitch black space, the open doors created a gravitational vortex and each one of the medallions sucked in one of the glowing red balls.

"That's another three souls returned to Death to await judgement." stated the male.

"Now one final matter to take care of." said the Spanish girl.

They turned to the cowering teens, the teens eyes grew wide as the Fallen Angels approached. The Scottish girl held out her hand and the boy who was recording the fight handed in to her, she made the phone glow for a few second before handing it back to him.

"Tomorrow you will wake up with no recollection of what happened this night." The Spanish girl told the teens.

And with that the Fallen Angels formed shadow spheres in their hands and shot them at the teens, the blast wiped the teens memories and transported them back to their beds.

It was 5:00am and the Fallen Angels were walking the streets, shadows wrapped themselves around them and when they retreated Odd, Tara and May were left walking.

"Why do the Drogos always think aiming for our chests would send us back to Death?" asked Tara giving her scythe one last spin before in disappeared back to wherever it came from.

"How many times is that now?" asked Odd.

"Don't know, lost count after three thousand and ninety six."

"When will those things learn?" laughed May.

"I'm guessing never." said Odd.

"Anyway there seems to be no more attacks for tonight so we should get back before anyone notices were gone.

All three teens nodded before using the shadows to transport them to their rooms.

**Well there's your next chapter.**

**I've decided to allow anyone who wants to, draw the characters and monsters from this story if they want to. They can then post it up on a DeviantART page and send me a message telling me they've drawn one. I'll use my favourite one as the picture for this story.**

**It's just an idea, anyway review please.**


	3. What has come to pass

**What has come to pass.**

Odd sat on his bed stroking Kiwi and musing over the events of the day before; it was still strange in his opinion.

**(Flashback.)**

Odd walked passed the trees looking for Tara and May, suddenly the two steeped out from behind the trees.

"Been a long time Odd." said Tara.

"Happy to see us?" asked May.

"Partly, I just wish it wasn't on business from the boss." said Odd.

"Now what gave you that idea." said Tara in a way that sounded sarcastic.

"One your deathly pale, two there's no rise and fall on your chest to indicate your breathing, and three when I was walking past you I stuck a needle in your side and you still haven't noticed it." said Odd in a bored tone.

Tara lifted her shirt and imbedded in her side was a needle.

"Smart ass." she remarked before removing it.

"So Drogos have found a way to escape and we're getting called back into action." Odd stated.

"Unfortunately it's part of the contract." said May.

"(Sigh) Fine! Hand them over, I want to go the peaceful way." said Odd holding out his hand.

Tara laughed and gave Odd a syringe filled with something. Odd took it and after a few deep breaths injected himself with it. As he began to fall Tara and May caught him, they rested his head on Tara's lap and sang him a lullaby while stroking his head. After a few minutes he stopped breathing and life left him.

A few hours later Odd's eyes opened once more.

"What took you so long?" asked Tara.

"I managed to convince Death to let me stay here until XANA is defeated then we move on." Odd explained. "But for now…"

Odd leapt to his feet and shadow wrapped around him changing his clothes into his Fallen Angel attire.

"Still looks good on yah." said May changing her attire as well.

Tara wolf-whistled as she changed also.

"You I sort of missed this." said Odd twirling around his guns.

"What do you say we see if your still capable with those things?" challenged Tara bringing out her scythe.

May joined in too producing her twin katana. Soon they were in a friendly brawl before they head back to the school.

**(End flashback.)**

Odd laughed slightly at the memory and he wondered how long it would take to contain all of the Drogos this time.

* * *

Your probably wondering what has happened to Odd, Tara and May; well I'll tell you.

You see when you die you get sent to what some people like to call the waiting room of the afterlife, from their you wait to get judged on how you spend your afterlife. While waiting you can see what's going on in the land of the living or even surf the web with no limitations. Some of the people who check up on their family find a loved one close to death, they can actually make a deal with the Grim reaper to spare the loved ones life in turn for your soul. Those who plead with the reaper are judged and if they have a true soul the deal is made, if not they are turned away. Those in the service of the Grim reaper are known as Fallen Angels, they also are able to stay in the land of the living. Fallen Angels are essentially dead but their bodies still have a soul and can move and other things; but they can no longer physically feel anything. They also have a weapon, a medallion that sucked souls back into the underworld and they all wore death masks.

It is a Fallen Angel's job to hunt down, defeat and capture things called Drogos. A Drogo is a evil soul that manages to escape the underworld to the land of the living but with no physical form it turns into a Drogo, there are souls that find a host before they turn but they are hunted down as well. Those that find hosts are very strong and can hold power over Drogos, so they are especially dangerous.

When all the escaped souls were captured a Fallen Angels job is done and they are given one of three options: Go straight to the afterlife and enjoy a heroes life, stay as one of Death's helpers and guide souls to the underworlds, or return in a new life reborn and enjoy living once more. But for those who chose to live part of their contract said that if the souls escaped once more they had to return to being Fallen Angels. As you guess Odd, Tara and May chose to live and souls have began escaping again.

**Well there's the explanation of the Fallen Angels. You'll get Odd, Tara and Mays back-story later.**


	4. XANA meets his match

**XANA meets his match.**

Odd had finally introduced May and Tara to the rest of the Lyoko gang, luckily they all got on well.

"So since it's obvious you three knew each other before May and Tara came here, we want to know how you met." said Jeremy.

"I guess you could say we met after we all got into very big trouble." said Odd nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Well this wasn't technically a lie since dieing is a very big trouble.

Ulrich was about to ask what trouble they got into when Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"Excuse us." said Ulrich as the Lyoko warriors ran round the corner.

"I'll stay here in case XANA tries to attack the school again." said Odd.

The other looked at him in shock since Odd was never the one who wanted to be left out of the fight on Lyoko, finally they nodded and ran to the factory.

Odd ran back to Tara and May.

"I'm guessing you volunteered to stay behind." stated Tara.

"Well we don't know if being dead will effect my virtualisation or not." said Odd.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of screaming. Looking to where the source of the screaming had come from they saw a group of kids running from some Tarantulas and Krabes.

"Ready to show XANA what you got?" asked Odd smirking.

May and Tara smirked back as they produced their Death weapons.

"Lets go." said May.

The three charged in towards the monsters.

"Hey XANA, looking for me?" shouted Odd to the Tarantulas and Krabes.

The creatures immediately gave up on the children the were chasing in favour of destroying one of their enemies and his two friends. What XANA's monsters weren't expecting was for Odd to whip out a gun and shoot one of the Tarantulas in the eye killing it; and they defiantly weren't expecting the two girls accompanying him to bring out bladed weapons and slice the front legs off two Krabes.

A Tarantula aimed for Odd but he somehow saw it coming and jumped out the way, in mid-jump he twisted around and shot at the Tarantula killing it. After Tara and May had sliced the front legs off of the first two Krabes they used them as ramps to jump on top of the next two, but not before slashing the eyes on the first two killing them.

"Tara, May think you could finish here for me? I need to get to the others at the factory." shouted Odd to his companions.

Tara and May slashed the eyes of the Krabes they were on before jumping onto some Tarantulas.

"What do you think?" they stated smugly during their jump.

Odd nodded and ran to the factory shooting down a Tarantula on his way there.

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich were on the ground floor of the factory having a hard time dealing with the Tarantulas and Krabes XANA had sent them. They had managed to get Aelita and Jeremy past them so they could deactivate both the infected scanner and the tower on Lyoko; but the problem was that Aelita was all alone on Lyoko without any of her protectors to watch her back if the Scyphozoa caught her.

A Tarantula was just about to send Yumi to the waiting room of the afterlife when a shot sounded out and it fell to the flood dead.

"Bull's-eye!" came a shout.

Yumi and Ulrich looked up to see Odd swing down of one of the ropes and land directly on a Krabe's head, he then used a gun to shoot it right in the eye killing it. He jumped from it just as the thing blew up.

"Where'd you get the gun?" asked Ulrich.

"Found it on the ground near the ground." lied Odd. "You should get to Lyoko, I have enough bullets to take care of the monsters."

Yumi and Ulrich reluctantly did as told and ran to the elevator, they pushed the down button and alerted Jeremy that they were on their way.

As soon as Ulrich and Yumi were gone Odd jumped out of the way of an attack and shot a bullet at a Tarantula. A few minutes past and Odd was on his last two, he was about to shoot when the guns gave a clicking sound.

"Shoot, didn't give them enough time to recharge from the last attack." Odd quietly muttered to himself.

Just as the Tarantula and Krabe were about to blast him there was the sound of something slicing through the air then metal as the Krabe and Tarantula blew up, behind the fallen creatures stood Tara and May with their weapons in hand.

"Thanks, that was the last of them I think." said Odd making his guns disappear to where ever to replenish the bullets.

Tara and May nodded and made their weapons disappear too. Suddenly a bright white light invade everything and the Lyoko warriors, Tara and May were back to where they were not that long ago talking to each other.

"So since it's obvious you three knew each other before May and Tara came here, we want to know how you met." said Jeremy.

Odd, Tara and May grimaced; now they would have to answer how they had gotten into their trouble. Luckily they were good liars and could communicate telepathically so their story was straight.


	5. True souls

**True souls.**

Odd was lying on his bed. To those who looked, he might appear to be sleeping; but in reality he wasn't. Although Fallen Angels were dead and couldn't sleep, their souls could leave their bodies and travel to the underworld. Odd, May and Tara were all currently taking time off to visit those in the underworld.

Odd's parents (The ones from his life before becoming a Fallen Angel.) were only an estimated four months away from their eternal afterlife, so Odd now having the ability to visit the underworld wanted to see them as much as he could before they left. Odd would often go to them for advice during his time as a Fallen Angel after he died, they were always understanding.

"I just don't know whether I should tell my friends about me. On one hand: we battle XANA, their my friends and I should trust them, and because of who they are I'm allowed to tell them as long as they keep my secret. But on the other hand: they may not accept me, or they'd be mistrusting of me, it'd put them on the hit list for Drogos and others, and if XANA finds out he could find some way of using it all against us." Odd explained to his parents.

"Harry calm down son." ordered his mother. **(AN. If your wondering, that's the name for his past life that I'm giving him.)**

"Yes mum."

"Their you friends, so you should trust them. If they truly are the friends you say they are, they'll accept you." said his dad.

"Why not take it one friend at a time, starting with the one you trust most." tried his mother.

"I guess, but how am I meant to do it?" Odd said. "Guess what I'm really dead and centuries old, I'm part off an literal underworld group that protects you from things that go bump in the night. Yeah that'll go down really well(!)"

"Don't you give me that cheek young man." ordered his mother.

"Son, just know the longer you hold it off; the harder it's going to be. Now go see your sister." said his dad.

Odd rolled his eyes and left to see his sister, who was surprisingly a woman of 53. She had lived a long life compared to other people from their time-period. The reason she had lived so long was because, it was her Odd had made the deal for.

Once Odd had died the first time, he found out his 4 year old sister had caught the plague. Not catching the plague wasn't uncommon in those days; he himself having died from it, but the plague was now dieing out. Odd had made the decision to save his younger sister so his family didn't have to suffer two losses, once the deal had been made his sister had recovered with people saying it was a miracle and had nick-named her the hope of the village.

While Odd had went about his job of hunting down Drogos with his team mates he watched his sister grow up from afar. But tragedy had soon struck when their parents had died in the great fire of London, Odd had been allowed to escort his parents to the underworld that day along with many others.

Odd had continued to watch his sister become a fine and respectful woman until her passing away in her sleep, he was once again given the privilege of escorting his sister to the underworld.

Once the whole family had been reunited in the underworld, Odd had explained to his family what he did and who he now was. There had been the usual crying and scolding by his parents, but in the end they forgave him. When the Drogos and hosts were thought to have been defeated, it was his family that had suggested he live again so he could have his child hood back.

* * *

Once Odd had spoken with his sister he reunited with Tara and May and their souls returned to their bodies. All three had died around the same time but for different reasons, Death had put the three together and soon they became inspirable.

May had died by been accused of being a witch, she had drowned in the lake they had dunked her in to try and prove it. She had made the deal to spare the life of her mother who was dieing from an infection.

Tara had been ran down by a carriage at night and died from internal bleeding. She had made the deal to save the life of her older brother who was with her that night, he had been ran over too and got away with a missing arm.

As soon as Odd's soul had returned to his body he made sure no one thought he was dead, he had spent more time than intended in the underworld. It seemed no one had noticed his absence.

Odd mind wandered back to during his first time as a Fallen Angel, the many adventures he had with May and Tara. He remembered the good times; such as when they got to meet kings and queens, and the bad times; such as when they were burned at the stake for being witches and demons. It was a real pain to reform from ashes, they had to spend over a month in the underworld each time that happened. Odd remembered some of the many Hosts he personally fought.

Hosts are rare but powerful creatures. Souls that escaped from the underworld usually come out near mass burial grounds, the soul then has an hour to find a host body before it turns Drogo. A soul posses a body by catching the body's last ever breath, then fusing with the soul. You see when someone dies their last ever breath is actually their soul escaping the body ready to go to the underworld, when the soul comes out of the body it's vulnerable. The invading soul takes advantage of the vulnerability to fuse with the soul and take control, it then forces itself back into the body, taking control. Some of the really bad cases were when they took control of some one important.

Odd remembered when he had unintentionally fallen for a girl who turned out to be a Host; it turned out the girl had true feelings for him and wanted him to join her. But she still wanted destruction and anarchy so he had to chose his loyalties over his heart.

Odd thoughts turned to that of his friends, he wanted to take his parents advice but he didn't know who to trust the most or how to do it. If it were a normal person like his current parents it would be less of a problem, since his powers to wipe peoples memories clean would work on them. But his friends were Lyoko warriors and he didn't know if his powers could affect them.

Odd might have delved deeper into this problem if not for his senses telling him there was a Drogo in the area. He quickly ran to the window and opened it, after making sure there was no one around he jumped all the way down to the ground. He ran in the direction his senses were telling him and soon he was joined by Tara and May. They ducked into and alley way and began to climb the walls to get to the rooftops. As they climbed, shadows wrapped round them changing them into their Fallen Angels attire.

They found Drogo terrorising an old lady, Odd volunteered to despatch it; well when I say volunteered I mean, Tara and May made him do it. The battle was quick with Odd not even running out of bullets before beating it. The old lady was quickly sent home with no recollection of what had happened.

May and Tara had gone off to other parts of the city to check for any more Drogos and left Odd on his own. Odd decided to play a helpless person to lure anymore Drogos in, so he quickly used the shadows to look normal.

Odd frozen when he heard a sudden gasp, someone had seen him using his powers.

"O-Odd?" came a small voice.

Odd knew that voice all too well. He turned round and standing right their was her.

"Aelita!"

**Cliff hangers can be evil sometimes, can't they?**

**I was going to include a joke about Hitler being a Host, but I didn't know whether the joke would be in good taste.**

**Anyway please review.**


	6. Life and Death

**Life and Death.**

Aelita had woken up that night because of a nightmare, she had gone to the window and saw Odd running away from the building along with the two new girls. She had decided to follow the three and discover what they were hiding. She had eventually lost their trail and was walking back to the school when some commotion in a nearby alley, curiosity taking over sense she took a look. In the alley she saw a shadowed figure holding up a metal medallion and sucking a red floating orb; he then blasted something Aelita couldn't see with a dark mist. The shadowed figure was then looked above to a roof where two more shadowed figures were; he gave a nod to the other two and they ran off. The shadowed figure stood still as shadows seemed to peel of his form, the more the shadows fell the more familiar he became; in fact he looked very similar to…

"O-Odd?" Aelita couldn't stop her voice from squeaking out.

The figure turned in surprise, it was indeed Odd.

"Aelita!" Odd shouted in shock.

Aelita couldn't take it, from her point of view it looked as if XANA had possessed Odd, the black smoke and what he was wearing all screamed XANA to her. So Aelita did the first thing that came to her mind and that was, RUN! Odd called after her but she didn't stop, she didn't get far though because she ran into the other two shadowed figures.

"Where are you going princess?" asked one of them in a feminine voice and Spanish accent.

Aelita didn't get a chance to answer because the other female created a handful of dark mist and blasted her with it, the last thing she heard before she went under was Odd calling out her name.

* * *

Odd caught up to Aelita just as May blasted her with some shadows to knock her out, Tara managed to catch Aelita in her arms.

"Aelita!" he called out.

"Relax Odd, it was just to make her sleep." said May.

"So are we going to erase her memory?" asked Tara, holding Aelita bridal style.

"No. I think I should explain to her about us, if anything goes wrong, then we erase her memories." said Odd, deciding to follow his parent's advice.

"So where should we take her?" asked May.

"How about our training area in the forest?" suggested Tara.

"Good enough." said Odd as they used the shadows to transport them there.

About thirty minutes after arriving at the clearing, Aelita finally began to stir. She looked up to see Odd, Tara and May dressed in normal clothes and watching her, she suddenly remembered what had happened and began to move away from them.

"Please don't be scared Aelita, we're not going to hurt you" Aelita jumped slightly at Odd's voice.

"What's going on?" asked Aelita.

"Look. I have a very big secret, and a extremely dangerous one at that. So I'm going to give you a choice; let us wipe your memory of this night and be relatively safe from our enemies, or learn about us and have your very soul in constant danger." explained Odd in a serious tone.

Aelita was taken aback by how serious Odd was acting, she somehow knew Odd was telling the truth. But what about the choices, if she chose to forget she would never know, but if she chose to know her soul would be in danger.

"I want to know!" Aelita stated firmly after her inner struggle.

Odd nodded grimly. "They sit down in a circle with us and hold hands."

"It will allow us to explain to you about us." said Tara.

All four sat in a circle, and the vision began.

* * *

In each of the twelve dimension there are two realms of existence; the land of the living and the land of the dead, these places have many names. The two realms are separated by something known as the Veil, this is the barrier between the two planes that keep souls where they're suppose to be. There are very few ways to cross the Veil; the most common is for someone to die and move from the land of the living to the land of the dead, another way is being a spirit of Death like the Fallen Angels or the Grim Reaper. But a few centuries ago during the alignment of the planets, a powerful wizard attempted to cast a spell to bring his dead wife back to the land of the living; the spell worked but in the process damaged the Veil, it caused holes to appear between the two realms. Through those holes escaped the souls of the dammed, but the Grim Reaper was too busy dealing with all the souls in the land of the dead to round them up. Thus the Reaper created the Fallen Angels, good and honest souls that were infused with the power of Death. It was a Fallen Angel's job to capture all the escaped souls and return them to the land of the dead. But with the Veil still damaged, souls kept escaping.

The Veil was eventually fixed by a child with magic from each of the dimensions sacrificing their souls to reseal the Veil. With the Veil fixed the Fallen Angels could round up the escaped souls without them escaping again. But it turns out the wizard who had damaged the Veil in the first place had been taken over and become a host, the host then used his magic to mask his soul from the spirits of Death. Once the Fallen Angels had been disbanded he began to work on a spell to open the Veil again. Once the Grim Reaper had learned of him, ten of the most powerful and trusted of the Fallen Angels were called back into action to battle and stop him. But the host had grown stronger over the centuries and the ten Fallen Angels were beaten and had their souls ripped apart, the shredded souls were used as the last ingredient of the spell to open a gate in the Veil. It is unknown where the gate is because it constantly moves.

The remaining Fallen Angels were gathered to once again to their duty while also searching for the host for the Grim Reaper to fight, and the gate so they can reseal it.

* * *

Aelita lay on her back gasping for breath over what she saw.

"S-so your all really…" she stuttered.

"Dead? Yep." answered May as if it were nothing.

"How can you speak about it as if it were normal?"

"Aelita, we're all centuries old. You do get used to it after a while." answered Tara.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"Plague." answered Odd.

"Ran over." answered Tara.

"Drowning." answered May.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it princess, it all happened way before you were born." said Odd, exaggerating the 'way'.

"So am I the only one to know of you?"

"No. There are quite a few actually. You see sometimes our battles lead to our souls getting catapulted to the land of the dead and our bodies being found before we can get back, or being so dismembered we can't move so someone ends up finding us. So a lot of those who know of us actually work in the morgues or work in grave yards. Or like you a Fallen Angel become friends with someone enough to share our secret." explained Odd.

"What about those who find out but you don't want them to know?"

"Part of our powers is to erase someone's memory of anything to do with the Fallen Angels." said May.

Before anymore questions could be asked Tara broke up the conversation, "It's close to morning."

"Better get you back so you can sleep, though after everything we've told you I doubt you'll be able to." said May honestly.

The three Fallen Angels stood as shadows wrapped around them. Aelita's eyes widened at the transformation.

"Let's get going." said Odd, motioning for Aelita to hold his hand.

Shadows once again wrapped around them as they sank into the ground, when Aelita opened her eyes she found she was back in her room. She sat on her bed and her only thought was…

*What have I just gotten myself into?*

**I'm thinking of having some famous historical people be Fallen Angels, so send in your ideas on who you think it should be; or what historical people or current celebrities should be hosts.**


	7. Story is moved

**Story is moved.**

Death is only the beginning has been discontinued as a fan fiction story moved to my Fictionpress account. The characters from Code Lyoko will no longer be in it because it won't be a fan fiction story and will be instead be made with my own characters I've made up.

Anyone who likes my story and doesn't mind that it no longer has the Code Lyoko character in it can head over to Fictionpress.

My account name on Fictionpress is still Shamira The Guardian.


End file.
